


12 Weeks

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rip Hunter female, Rip Hunter-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: 12 weeks and firt medic visit
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Rip Hunter, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Mick Rory & Lisa Snart, Rip Hunter & Mick Rory, Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253
Kudos: 4





	12 Weeks

It had been 12 weeks since Leonard had gotten Rip pregnant, less than eleven weeks since he had died, only two weeks since she had found out she was pregnant and gone to live with Lisa and Mick in a safe house , a week since she'd given Sara permission along with some of the legends to look up anachronisms in history and fix it by bringing Gideon and her ship.

And today, finishing her third month of pregnancy and entering the second trimester, she had her first ultrasound and appointment with Dr. Caitlin Snow at Star Labs. Both Lisa and Mick had refused to let her go alone, so the three of them were on the go. Lisa's stolen car to the above location.

Upon arrival they were greeted by Central City hero Flash and Iris West both fixing their gazes on her already somewhat remarkable pregnant belly. Mick also noticed him growling at both of them like all warning, which Rip appreciated. The last months had been very stressful and difficult, she did not need two curious people with endless questions especially if they were not part of her team.

-"Welcome to Star Labs."-Barry interrupted the tense silence seeing that his girlfriend gave Rory a bad look for growling at them and knowing that it was a battle he did not want to be in although she will think he had the right to complain.

He loved her but it wasn't like Iris didn't realize what even he was seeing.

Snart had been dead for three months and that alone was the main source of stress.

Barry knew it, and besides, in a way ... he felt he owed it to Snart, to help and take care of his family now that he couldn't. Maybe it was his imagination but still, he was going to do it

-"Thank you, Mr. Allen."-Rip smiled slightly making Barry smile back.

It was clear how, despite what was believed, they were both the leaders of their respective teams.

Trying to stay calm in the middle of a storm.

-"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain Hunter."-said the young sprinter kindly to which Hunter nodded.

-"Same here, Flash."-She tried to joke as Iris shared an alarmed look with Barry, who only pretended badly feigned innocence.

He knew that Lisa and Mick knew his identity, and luckily they both seemed willing to keep his secret in memory of Cold.

Instead of answering his girlfriend's unspoken question, he smiled at the young pregnant captain, inviting the three of them to come in.

-"Please follow us. Caitlin and Cisco are inside waiting with everything ready."-Barry asked as he and Iris turned around being followed by the other three.

-"I'm looking forward to seeing my dear Cisco."-Lisa purred aloud, making Rip smile with amusement, especially when she saw how annoyed that made Iris.

It amused her.

The two women had hit it off immediately after meeting. Contrary to Hunter's thinking, Lisa didn't blame her for her brother's death. If anything, she seemed to think of her as a sister she never thought she had.

And the feeling was mutual.

But returning to the present, they all walked in an awkward silence to the top floor of Star laboratories where they were greeted by Cisco Ramón and Caitlin Snow, who looked at her in amazement but with better concealment.

-"It's true, damn it.”-Ramón exclaimed, making Mick growl, which made the young scientist hide behind a funny Dr. Snow.

-"Cisco…" -Snow sighed before smiling at Rip.-"Nice to meet you, Captain Hunter. I am Dr. Caitlin Snow and I hope I can help you in everything that is in my power."-she introduced himself nice and formal making Lisa snort.

-"Stretch."-She snorted, earning a quick look from Caitlin before Lisa focused on Cisco-"Cisco, how adorable you are, my sexy nerd."-

-"Oh no, not again ..."-and Ramón turned around being followed by an amused Lisa Snart.

Rip looked where they had gone with doubt and amusement, understanding how the two teams (Flash and Legends) got along so well with each other even though not all of them knew each other, before turning to look at the doctor who would help her.

-"Captain Rip Hunter and it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Snow. Oh, and thank you."-She replied while Mick relaxed once the tension in the environment was gone.

-"Good."-Barry smiles-"Souu...come on."-

Iris went to find Cisco and Lisa, not wanting to get in the way, as the two original members of Team Flash led the young captain and Mick to the medical area of the building where Rip wasted no time in sitting down and then laying down on the hospital bed, she could be called, Caitlin pointed out.

-"I'll help you."-Mick commented seriously helping her to lie down on the stretcher to which Rip thanked him with a small nod, allowing herself to be helped under the watchful eye of her new doctor, who shared glances from time to time with the sprinter present.

-"Mind you roll up your shirt, please?"-Rip nodded at Caitlin's request doing just that as she looked around seeing that they had everything she needed to take care of and see the progress of her pregnancy.

When she felt the cold gel she looked at her belly for a moment to which Caitlin apologized saying that it could be too cold getting a laugh from Mick that left both members of the Flash team confused.

Hunter rolled her eyes instead.

-"I'm used to the cold, Caitlin."-She couldn't help but respond with some mockery which seemed to be enough to make Barry and Snow understand why Mick had laughed, if their now flushed faces indicate something.-"It is by having it in me that I am here."-

Mick kept laughing, nodding approvingly at Rip's latest hint-tease as both targets blushed even more to the amusement of both legends. To put the subject aside, Caitlin quickly focused on the ultrasound passing it over Rip's belly, drawing the attention of everyone present.

-"Your baby is safe and sound, look ... his heartbeat is strong."-Caitlin said sweetly as the four looked at the ultrasound.

Mick felt how Rip took one of his hands, squeezing between hers as she looked at the ultrasound with amazement and love for that baby even in an unnatural moment.

-"Tell me I'm crazy, Mick,"-Rip muttered but everyone heard her, even looking at the ultrasound,- "but doesn't he look like Len?"-

Rory looked at the ultrasound, right now it didn't even look like a baby to him, but he knew what he had to say because in a way, yes, he did.

-"He does, it's like Snart."-

Caitlin and Barry looked at each other but neither said anything letting them have that moment of peace and happiness that they both needed.

And that was just the first visit


End file.
